illuminatusfandomcom-20200214-history
Legion of Dynamic Discord
The LDD Introduction Padre Pederastia tells Simon Moon of groups allied with The JAMs. "The LDD ... New members are told the initials stand for Legion of Dynamic Discord. Later on, quite often, the leader, a most fetching scoundrel and madman named Celine, sometimes tells them it really stands for Little Deluded Dupes. That's the pans asinorum, or an early pans asinorum, in Celine's System. He judges them by how they react to that." Hagbard Saves Simon Just after rescuing Simon Moon from a legal situation, Hagbard Celine converses with him. Simon: "You're in the dope business, too?" Hagbard: "I'm in every illegal business. Every time a government declares something verboten, two groups move in to service the black market created: the Mafia and the LDD. That stands for Lawless Delicacy Dealers." Simon: "I thought it stood for Little Deluded Dupes." Hagbard: (laughs) "Score one for Moon. Seriously, I'm the worst enemy governments have, and the best protection for the average person. The Mafia has no ethics, you know. If it wasn't for my group and our years and years of experience, everything on the black market, from dope to Canadian furs, would be shoddy and unreliable. We always give the customer his or her money's worth. Half the dope you sell probably has passed through my agents on its way to you. The better half." George's Joining Hagbard asks George Dorn to join LDD after they break him out of Mad Dog County Jail. Hagbard: "Before you get any deeper, George, I'd like you to become one of us." George: "Which means what?" Hagbard: "Become a Legionnaire in the Legion of Dynamic Discord." George: (laughs) "Now that sounds like a gas. But it's hard to believe that an organization with an absurd name like that could build anything as serious as this submarine, or work for such a serious end as foiling the Ancient Illuminated Seers of Bavaria." Hagbard: (shakes head) "What's serious about a yellow submarine? It's right out of a rock song. And everybody knows people who worry about the Bavarian Illuminati are crackpots. Will you join the Legion— in whatever spirit you choose?" Mama Sutra's Version "...Hagbard, who had been wandering around Europe aimlessly, was recruited to start a new front for the Cult, to fight the United States both politically and religiously. This front, Mama Sutra said, was called the Legion of Dynamic Discord, and, while it pretended to be against all governments, it was actually devoted only to harming the U.S. He was given a submarine (which he later claimed to have designed himself) and became an important cog in the Mafia heroin-smuggling business. More important, his crew — renegades and misfits from all nations—were indoctrinated in a deliberately nonsensical variety of mysticism." Known Members George Dorn's initation is covered with great detail. Miss Mao and Episkopos Jim Cartwright of the Mad Dog Cabal initate Tobias Knight (of the FBI, the CIA, the A:.A:. and the Illuminati), forming the first known pentuple agent and giving the puppet his fifth set of strings.Category:OrganizationsCategory:Discordian Groups